


Pelle Ohlin

by spookypelle



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Other, uhm sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypelle/pseuds/spookypelle
Summary: bow chika wow wow
Relationships: Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Pelle Ohlin

^sex noises lol^


End file.
